Foster Yakan
::::::::::::Foster Yakan is Dead ---- General Description and Features When people first meet Foster Yakan, they can't help but think he looked familure but they can never place where from. Foster has lived his life in the shadows, he is of above average height and keeps himself fit through following his old CorSec training regiment. Despite his ties with a Imperial sympathetic security group Foster has always been one to side with the light. He is a quiet person that follows a calm lifestyle that allows him to be overly collective. One downside to this is his own personal is quickly forgotten. His loyalty is hard to earn but once earned it is hard to match, as another aspect of his training is that to live one must trust others, a faction is only a group of people. Childhood Foster was born to typical Corellian parents involved in low level trade in the sector. Foster was right in line to take up his fathers business being their only child but in the past few years the trade business had taken a small drop off in use and to cover all of this Fosters father had turned to some of the more disreputable clients to make due. After one too many risks Fosters father fell pray to some client who remained nameless and ended up hijacking the transport and leaving Fosters father dead at a spaceport. From that moment on the business was gone Foster was without anything to inherit except a duty to avenge his father death and find the killer amongst a galaxy filled to the brim with thugs and distrust. The First Job - CorSec Investigator In trying to avenge his father the best option open to Foster was to join up with CorSec. As a new recruit the choices of work were limited from fleet work which was a easy fit for Foster had seen the inside of many a freighter in his time but the chance to find anything about his father from behind the stick of a ship left foster to keep looking. The next option was the TAC squad this seemed a little too aggressive for foster even though it would put him on the front lines he just felt that it was the wrong fit. The last choice was the Corellian Security Investigations. Foster had found his new home. One Too Many Undercover Ops. Working to uncover what was going on with many criminal organizations requires a whole variety of different people doing different jobs. from the lowly operator who just sat and listened in on conversations that had been tagged for possible problems, to the agents who were going undercover to seal the deal. Foster had quickly moved up the chain he had done his fair share of time in a chair inside of CorSec plaza 1 but now but found his true calling as a undercover operative. Foster had lost trust in people as a whole but as he started to do more undercover work it became very obvious that he needed to open up that in turn meant that he would have to trust again and the only person who he felt comfortable to do that with had come up in rank with him Vencenti Malcuro a Massan who had been in his training class. Vencenti and Foster had been assigned a few easy ops together this and the fact that both had seen times where the others life was in their hands. This friendship lasted for many missions up until Fosters last mission. The Last One the mission had started as any other mission Kevin Chambers tossed yet another data card on to the stack sitting between Foster and Vencenti telling them that this was now top priority. Foster ended up drawing the short straw and would be the one headed undercover. As the case file said the information gathered thus far showed a small gang of violent pirates who had only been active in the Corellian Sector the pair did the quick research needed to make a convincing cover. In the next week Foster was sitting in yet another seedy cantina waiting to meet his contact and get the investigation started. Things went according to plan until foster was introduced into the gang at which points Foster found the end to his life long goal. Within seconds Foster was ducked in behind a create his contact dead both of his two DD6 were about half spent and Vencenti and the TAC team were still a little way off. The gang Foster had been assigned to over take was the same that had killed his father. Fosters had two choices finish the fight or wait for the team to come in a secure the situation, or find justice for his father and try to kill the rest of them. The time seemed to slow to almost a stand still foster fired a bolt over the top of the create just to keep them from advancing but he knew that he had to let the gang face real justice he was not in a place to make a decision his emotions were too high. Soon after the foster choice the TAC team burst through the door the gang gave up seeing the full might of the TAC squad. Something a Little Calmer After his last mission Foster was ready for a change in pace he came in late to CorSec plaza and left his resignation on the top of Vencenti stack of paperwork. There was just one more thing he needed to do before he could move on he made his way down to the CorSec tavern The Hungry Hutt at which he took off his silver CorSec badge and left it on the bar everyone there knew what it meant. Foster walked out tucking his gold badge under his shirt and vest and got in to his Y-Wing longprobe making his way for Naboo and his new job. Akheton Family Foster had finished his goal and now just wanted to go back to something of a calmer life he joined up with a transportation company that did vehicle deliver it was a good job there was little to no excitement or worry foster spent most of his time in hyperspace on board the ATS Defiant an older YT-1210 that served it purpose and kept him out of trouble. Foster made fast friends working side by side with fellow pilots most of which were still dreaming of their first cantina fight or some other adventure to cross their path. Birth of a Jedi As foster went from one place to another he began to come in contact with a lot more variety of people during one delivery he returned to find a message pod waiting it gave him a location to be at and a time. Foster picked up his old DD6 and tucked it away not sure who had found him but he was willing to find out. Foster arrived at the location about a quarter hour before the appointed time but found nothing to be out of the ordinary when the time came the only person who came to talk was a old acquaintance who asked Foster, if he had ever been tested. confused foster inquired in which kind of test this friend spoke of the conversation turned to The Force. Up to this point Foster had only heard of the Force in some of the crazies who would come in to report random crimes or the whisperings of the empire listing yet another seemingly normal law abiding person would end up for no real reason. Foster was taught quickly that there was more to this than some crazy old man and as the test finished he found out new things about himself. Coming Out of the Shadows Foster spent the next few months working and trained with his new master. Foster was a quick study and in the few months had learned almost all he could from his master as well his master had found another force sensitive student Foster made the decision to find a new source to allow another to benefit from his master. Oddly enough his old CorSec contacts and lines of information still worked and in no time Foster had found one of the few outed Jedi Masters and before long Foster was welcomed in the Jedi Order as future padawan he was welcomed into the order. In one of his sessions in the temple he met a student named Svith Condra. In time Svith was excommunicated from the order. At this time things from Fosters past began to come back. The Rescue Foster was overall relaxed things were going well he had found money a good job and plenty of time suddenly his private comm link chirped to life. Foster had left the mate to this comlink with his fellow master responding quickly Foster picked up and listened as his former master told of a situation he had been informed of that there was a young woman, Kreia Trayus, whose life was in danger at the hands of a self appointed Sith who was now holding her captive. Foster went about asking questions to find out what he could suddenly the name Svith came into the picture. Svith was the one who had kidnapped Kreia feeling a little confused he promised to his master that he would take care of it. going for the quickest resolution Foster sent a subspace transmission to Svith knowing the ship he happened to be on. The conversation yielded some interesting developments but was easy enough to resolve with Svith promising to release Kreia into Foster's care. It was about a week later and Kreia was safe and going about her life. The Final Deal With the whole Kreia situation behind him Foster was offered a job by the Dorinian Military Corps as their assistant logistics director. These plans were going smoothly Foster felt like he was still doing good in the galaxy and he was about to seal the deal on a new great job which if he played cards right would allow him to train with the jedi and get paid for it. The DMC was treating him very well they had given him a ship and responsibility in the first week there was not even worry of a probationary period sadly this was not to last. One with the Force Foster had dropped out of hyperspace and was waiting to drop of some materials the landing crew was working on it so Foster set about checking some other things on the ship. Foster heard the droids welcome Security Director Svith on board but thought nothing of it they worked together he kept on working on fine tuning the one of the rear repulsions when he suddenly found himself short of breath he pulled out and turned to see Svith standing a pair of stun cuffs in one hand and the other outstretched apparently grasping something. Foster lost consciousness quickly and awoke finding himself stun-cuffed and being hauled onto Svith's drop ship. Most of Foster's equipment had been removed leaving him with out any way to fix his current situation. After reaching space Foster was moved onto the "Power of Kuat" looking to Svith Foster tried to figure out what had happened before the answer came Foster knew the response, Svith had crossed over into the Dark side. There was a small conversation in which Foster came to know beyond any doubt that he was not long for this plane of existence. The last hour of Fosters life was spent trying to convince Svith that this path would lead no where. As Foster began to come to his closing thoughts he quoted Svith the Jedi code. "There is no emotion, there is peace." "There is no ignorance, there is knowledge" "There is no passion, there is serenity." As Foster finished this line Svith once again used his dark powers to lift Foster from the deck of the ship drawing back his cape to access his lightsaber. "Passion is the essence of life, without it you are a droid." Svith did not so much speak these words as he did spit them out of his mouth. Foster continued "There is no chaos, there is harmony" Svith refused to listen anymore and pressed the lightsabers emitter into Foster chest right over his heart. Foster had come to accept his fate he knew what would soon happen. "There is no death, there is...." The lightsaber ignited burning through Fosters heart Svith laughed as he finished for the deceased "The Force" with a wet thud Foster's body fell to the deck. Quotations "~That which is done in darkness...~" ---- Category:Individuals Category:Deceased Individuals Category:Human